


Home

by Nebelwerfer42



Category: Logan (Wolverine Movieverse), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comfort, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelwerfer42/pseuds/Nebelwerfer42
Summary: Logan returns home





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Logan AU ending. This story contains wild conjuncture about the movie base on the trailers I watched. So it could possibly contain spoilers.
> 
> Big thank you to cschoolgirl for her great beta work, and giving me the idea to write a Logan Fic.

Things had always been simpler when Charles was alive, he was fill with conviction, ideals, hope, being next to him, it was hard not to get caught up in whatever he set out to do. It had been a hard few years watch the once stalwart man slowly decay away. Logan is glad that the end had come swift and meaningful for Charles. He passed on doing what he loved in life, there was really no better way to go for someone like him. Much better than what Logan had planned out for them, a lonely end on the open seas.

But now that Charles is gone, it mean Logan must face up to his greatest source of comfort, love, his greatest regret. It is long past the time for him to return to Marie. He is not at all sure of what he is going to say when he sees her again, if she will even want to see him, if she is even still there. But his final mission is over, he can’t continue to face this life without her, without her at least know the reason of his sudden departure. A quick glance at the still form of the young girl next to him, gives him some solace for the trespass he committed against her, against them.

This girl is their union in physical form, a living being made from them in equal parts, someone they never ever expected to have. The cure had rendered Marie sterile, the dying screech of the malevolent minds that sought the destruction of their kind. He accepted that, accepted Marie, but he is never sure if she accepted it herself, if she ever forgave herself, the decision that stole far more from her than she ever expected. Even if Marie would not forgive him, would not let him back into her life, he hopes she would have enough love for him left in her to take this girl, a symbol of what they could have been, into her life.

He has driven non stop since the impromptu funeral, his instincts urging him on, driving him towards the only place that ever felt like home. And now for the first time ever he is hesitant, unsure, even in the most desperate battles he has never felt like this, his mind filling with doubt, and apprehension for what is sure to come. Reluctantly, still hoping to keep his dream alive, he steps past the picket fences he laid by hand, past the green and yellow mail box with the name Howlett haphazardly added beneath the name D’ancanto written in fine golden script. He can see her through the window, in a casual light green dinner dress, elegantly holding a glass of wine in her hands, chatting happily with an unknown man.

* * *

The small gathering turned out to be a better distraction than Marie expected, even though she knew it was a discreet attempt by the neighboring women to set her up with a few of the local bachelors. After the last few months she really could use the distraction. The Professor is gone, she felt it. Even with just the remnants of her powers, she could still feel the passing of the greatest mutant mind in the world. And slowly the anticipation builds with in her, Logan is coming home, she knows it.

When the messages first filtered down to where they are, she knew he would be leaving, he had to go, it is who he is, she expected no less from the love of her life. She also knew it was a path he must walk alone. Their relationship had hit a rough patch, after she found out about the hidden effects of the cure. So even though her powers returned to her, if only in a reduced state, another part of her was lost forever. She needed time to grieve, to reconcile, to accept what will never be. And his presence, warm, affectionate, loving, was too much for her to bear.

She didn’t understand how he could still love her so much, even after she threw away her very identity and her chance at motherhood over a silly crush. She needed time alone, needed some space of her own, so when the news of the incident at the school reached them, and he slowly started to pull away from her, she pretended not to notice, proceeded as if everything was still normal. It is strange how easily she, poor little emotional Marie left the X-men, the school, the students behind; while the big bad Wolverine took every opportunity to visit, to substitute as a teacher, to stay in contact.

It’s because he cared far more than he could admit, only she sees this in him and she loves him even more because of it. It was with a supreme sense of guilt that she let him secretly slip off into the night, without even a word of comfort or a loving good-bye. She promised herself that she would make it up to him when he returned. He will return, of that she was certain, in the end, when the mission was finished, he always sought her out and she always welcomed him with wide open arms and a warm smile, this time will be no different.

Except there is this one man here, who does not seems to understand any of the hints she's dropping for him to leave. To make matters worse, Logan takes that moment to walk in through the front door, to the sight of the man leaning towards her, his hand inappropriately close. She is elated to find that Logan has the key still, and she's made sure it would still work. Letting him know immediately that he is welcome without a single word. The offending man stares at Logan in shock, he is in a well tailored suit, that has obviously seen some wear. A dark scowl hangs over Logan's rugged face, and even with a young girl held in one arm, he looks incredibly menacing.

* * *

Who is this man in his house? The question rages through Logan's mind. His Marie must still wants to see him at least, otherwise his key wouldn’t work, his name wouldn't be on the mailbox. He clenches his one free fist, his eyes boring into this intruder who is interfering with his long anticipated reunion. Before his claws can burst forth, Marie is by his side leaning against him, smiling brightly.

“Hon’ you’re back early.” Her sweet accent floats over to him, and he almost wishes he could just relax and hold her, but not while this stranger is here. His growl is cut short by her hand on his chest and her lips against his cheek.

“Aww, looks like she got tired from the trip.” She gently takes Laura from him and cradles her against her chest and coos, “Momma will put you bed sweetie.”

She starts walking towards the back of the house, then stops and turns to him with another breathtaking smile “Hon? Why don’t you see Bill out, he had to park down the street, be a dear and walk him over will ya?”

He practically drags the stranger out by his collar, but a different thought occupies his mind. Things are going better than he anticipated. He thought there would be an slap or at the very least an angry glare. Of course his Marie always had impeccable manners, she could simply be waiting for the company to depart before showing her displeasure at him.

Tentatively, Logan steps back through the door, much calmer now that only familiar scents remains within. He can hear Marie’s soft voice on the floor above mingling with Laura’s sleepy mutters. Knowing Marie, she will not stop till Laura is perfectly comfortable, which means he has some time to himself. Not wanting to intrude and perhaps afraid of what he might scent in the bedroom, he elects to clean himself in the guest bathroom.

* * *

The dark suit hides the blood stains well, while Marie noticed that he was injured, she did not expect to see the seriousness of those wounds. In fact she has never seen such serious wounds linger on him like this, the wounds look days old, angry and red. A part of her is sad to see him reduced to this, but another part is glad. They can grow old together, a lingering fear of hers was that he might outlive her, not because she dreaded growing old but rather so intense and completely his love for her is, she fears for what it might do to him once she is gone. Now there is the chance that they can live a fulfilling life together and be with each other, together till the end.

She walks into the guest bathroom, and slides her palm over Logan's bare and scarred back. Her heart beats faster at the content sigh that escaped his lips. “You should clean up in our bathroom.”

“Marie… I” She doesn’t let him continue, he has nothing to apologize for. Instead she takes his hand and pulls him toward their room. As she steps into the bedroom, she can feel him hesitate at the precipice, so she reaches out, taking both of his hands in hers and tugs him to her. She smiles when he lets a breath loose. The room is still filled with him, his clothes, his books, his tools, all exactly where he left them.

Taking advantage of his distraction she skillfully loosens his belt and maneuvers him into the bathroom by his pants. Sitting him down on the toilet seat, she stands between his legs, running one hand slowly through his hair, while the other works it way across his jaw and through his beard.

“Ya know, I prefer the mutton chops.” She flirts with an exaggerated accent.

Feeling his large hand settle on to her waist, her fingers curl of their own accord, lightly scratching his scalp. He is almost completely relaxed when his voice rumbles from him, “Wanna give me a hand?”

* * *

Logan sits in their bathroom waiting, she said she liked the mutton chops, and who is he to argue that. If small things like this keep her happy he is more than willing to oblige. His eyes widen as she saunters back in, dressed just a long t-shirt, with his shaving kit in hand, not the modern T shaped ones that he never liked but is forced to use often due to time constraints, or the electrics one that always left his skin irritated. His woman brought in his favorite straight razor, the one he had custom made right after the civil war.

As soon as Marie is within reach, he runs his hands up and down her soft silky thighs caressing them gently, but before he can work his way to something interesting, she lightly slaps his hand away, and turns him down in that most enticing accent. “Not yet, sugar, ya gotta shave first.”

With a satisfied grin he watches her lather up the foam. Normally he uses a soft bristled brush. She however has a different idea. She cradles his face and slowly lathers the foam onto his face, the gentle patterns she is drawing on his jaw lulls him, eyes closed, as he rest his hands on her hips.

“The professor is gone.” Her voice is light just like the first stroke of the razor on his cheek.

“Yeah.” He is not sure what else to say, Marie often surprises him with the things she knows, the small shards of her power that still remain are as mercurial as the wind, giving her much yet leaving many things out.

“He left in a good way?” Her warm fingers trace the path of the blade, and he can’t help but lean into it.

“Like he always wanted, he went down fighting.” As much as Logan doesn't want to, he can still remember the struggles of the past weeks, the three of them, exhausted, in pain, struggling with despair. He can't help but wonder if he could have saved Charles if he just did something differently.

“It’s just us now...” It isn’t Marie's melancholic voice pulling him out of his reverie, it is the underlying tone of hope that wakes him. They are the last of the X-men, it is fitting. His truly started to live again when he met her in that small Canadian bar, where their journey began. Together they fought a great many battles, overcame impossible odds, made many mistakes along the way. But they forged a path together, that led them to this place, here and now.

Then it hit him, it isn't just the two of them, there is one other who would travel with them from now on. “Us and Laura”

“Laura?” The surprise is evident in her voice.

And by the shift in her scent, he realizes her gifts haven’t shown her. Marie didn’t know, and it is with a immense sense of pride that he reveals this wonderful news to her. “She is ours.”

“Ours?” She whispers again, and her fingers unconsciously move over his face, as if they are reaching out for something.

“Yeah, ours.” He pulls in closer and breathes her in, he can feel it with her, her disbelief, her hopes, her joy.

And together Logan whispers it with her. “Yours and mine...”

He is there when she finally realizes it, and the from the look in her eyes, the fragrance that surrounds her body, the smile on her face, he came to a realization too, that the last few years of suffering, of loneliness, of longing, it was all worth it for just this one moment. He brought her something that she had thought lost forever.

Cupping his newly trimmed mutton chops she places a light kiss on his lips, “You did all that… Just for me?”

“Anything for you darling.” His trademark grin, absent for years, is back on his face making him look decades younger.

She pulls his head against her heart and kisses him repeatedly in the top of his head. “Welcome home, sugar, I missed you, so much.”

He pulls her in even closer, burying his head against her. “I’m back, Marie, for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking one more smuttier part to wrap this up.


	2. Chapter 2

That was Logan's final post surgery check up, things are starting looking up, at last, as well as a mutant with poisonous metal bones and a failing healing factor can. Much has changed from just a few months ago. There are so many things he couldn’t, shouldn’t do anymore, which unfortunately included some of his favorite things.

He misses the bitter taste of his favorite cigars, now stashed away in the attic, the burning sensation of his finest liquor burning is way down his throat, the satisfying burst of pain in his fist when he downs an opponent in the steel cage, all of the things that once made him feel, all of that must be put behind him. It is all to minimize the strain on his body, so many things he never worried about, nutrition, rest, minor injuries, they all weigh down on him, overtaxing his healing factor.

He doesn’t like his new self, it is strange, disturbing, normal. A word he would have never ever associated with himself, with the Wolverine or the world he existed in. But like all things with him, it fades with time and slowly disappearing leaving a few traces in the form of old broken minds and bodies like him behind. Only the fact that he outlasted all the others gives his pride a slight bit of relief.

Sitting at an abnormally long stop light, he quickly checks his phone, a new message notification pops up on the screen, from one of the two bright spots in his life still. It is a picture of his daughter tearing down a grassy field, with a pack of other children chasing down a black and white ball. His smile widens when he takes in the expression on her face, she actually looks like a normal child now. It always surprises him how much that word “Normal”, one that feels so wrong on himself, feels so right on the two girls in his life.

A honk behind him jolts him out of his reverie, the light turned green without him noticing. He grimaces at this lapse of awareness, the Wolverine would never have been taken by surprise like that, it is utterly disgusting how far he has fallen from his prime. He catches sight of a park out the window, filled with children at play, but he only notices the old men, sitting listlessly on the benches.

He is one of them now he realizes, aged, decrepit, useless, sometimes he wishes he had left with one of his many enemies, going down in a tempest of violence and blood with Victor would have been better than this ignoble end that is slowly creeping upon him day by day.

* * *

Logan will be home soon, it was well past the end of his appointment. Normally Marie would go with him to his check ups, it helps to keep his spirit up, knowings how much his condition is weighing down on him. She couldn’t this time, not after what she found last night, so she made some silly excuses and sent him off alone. Now she sits in the attic, staring disbelievingly at the small jewelry box, two platinum rings rest within side by side. One is a simple platinum band, completely unadorned except by two letters L and M. The other is intricately engraved with a large exotically cut emerald set in the center, with the same two letters.

Brushing aside a few tears that threaten to spill over, Marie reminisces about the first time she saw a ring like this. She made some remarks about this type of jewelry during one of their trips to the mall. It was just something that caught her eye from the window but she liked it quite a lot and kept talking about it to him for days after, she honestly thought he just tuned her out. But it’s here now in her hands, with custom inscription and fitted perfectly to her ring finger.

She found the pickup receipt too, it didn’t have an amount just a date, it was just just before he found out about the surgery he needed to undergo. She feels her heart clench at the thought, Logan expected much out of life, and even their relationship, except happiness or love. Not then, not now he never takes her or her feelings for granted. She found the rings with his emergency packs. He is still ready, to give up everything here and leave if it will make her happy, her man can be unbelievably stupid at times.

Perhaps Logan hid this because he didn't want to tie her to him in case something happened. A silly worry as far as she is concerned but she understands. The surgery is long past now, he is recovering quickly. She is not sure what he is dithering about still, and she doesn't care, today she is getting a husband and he is getting a wife, they are already a family, this will just make it official. She didn’t spend too much time on her makeup, part of it is not to arouse his suspicions too early, at least not before she can arouse something else, the other part is that she knows he prefers her in a natural look, without all the extra scented perfumes and oily mascara. So she waits in their living room, with her hair down, in just a flowing light green dress, pretending to read.

* * *

Logan returns later than he planned, he had to clear his mind first, he didn’t want to return in a sour mood, his Marie deserves more than just a grumpy old man in her life. She is still in the prime of her life, with a future full of possibilities, one she for reasons he can't quite fathom wants to share with him. And that is why as weary as he is of this life, a disturbing and dull existence in the suburbs, he struggles on. Because being with Marie and Laura, seeing their smiles every day, makes his life, however, miserable worth living.

He steps through the front door right at sunset, to the sight of his beautiful Marie dozing on their sofa a romance novel clutched to her chest. A soft breeze blows through the open windows, sending her hair a float, shimmering in the waning light of the day. Just like that, his weariness fades, and he carefully, quietly stalks up to her. Shifting slightly as he approaches her, she murmuring in her sleep, but stealth is something he is especially good at, and he crouches down before her with a confident grin.

A hand reaches out and traces her hair, ghosting over her cheeks, back long before all of this, before she had control when they were still X-Men, he would touch her like this, as close as he can get to her without her powers triggering. A wave of nostalgia sweeps through him, when he first woke up in this timeline, he saw her with Bobby, and for the first time in his life, he felt a pang of regret. Lucky for him, the popsicle couldn’t keep it in his pants, and even though he felt guilty, knowing that he was approaching her at a vulnerable time, he pounced. Guilt he is familiar with, it's something he's dealt with many times before, but regret, that is not something he was keen on experiencing again.

Carefully he removes the book from her hands and suppresses a growl when her pert breasts, thinly veiled in silk come into his view. Since that fateful day in the back garden, where he laid down his claim, he's had only one other regret. Even that seems too trivial to matter when he is with her. One of his hands slips down her shoulder cupping her breast his index finger tracing a slow spiral around her nipple, while the other hand slowly caresses her cheek.

Following her curves, that hand moves down her body past her hips, sneaking under her dress before reversing, right before he could reach his goal, his Marie stirs and closes her legs. “Mmh, sugar you’re back.”

Her eyes slowly open and the smile appears on her face at the sight of him. One of her hands rises to hold his, while the other reaches over to scratch at his mutton chops. “How did the check up go?”

“It was good.” He grunts while his hand explores her inner thigh, massaging her rhythmically.

“I’m good.” He grunts again, a slight bit of desire slips into his otherwise gruff tone.

Taking in his features, her smile widens, even with his back to the sunset she can see it, his eyes are dark with desire, his voice urgent with need, but she purposefully ignores his hints. “Dr. Evans give you the all clear?”

“Definitely.” His other hand is now moving toward the straps of her dress, attempting an alternate route to his goal, “ Good as new.”

“You not just saying that are you?” She arches an eyebrow at him, perfectly mimicking his trademark look.

“I wouldn’t do that,” his voice rumbles back, his eyes focusing completely on her.

She watches as he leans in close, his rough lips brushing hers gently before he goes lower nipping lightly at her neck. “To get me in bed? Mmm...yes, you would.”

She struggles against the tingle of pleasure spreading through her, and just barely manages to keep her body under control. She knows she will surrender to the pleasure, and her own desires, it is just a matter of time, but first there is something important she must do.

“Marie…,” he growls out a playful warning when she pushes him away.

But she ignores it and pulls out a small metal ring. “Guess what I found while I was cleaning today?”

His eyes focus on the ring, but his hands, ever the expert of her body, have not only managed to work its way to her panties, but also successfully loosened the straps on her dress. She fights back a shudder when a finger strokes along her moist folds. Still, she knows she's managed to buy herself a little more time.

“Isn’t it beautiful? It’s just what I’ve always wanted.” She can see the understanding cut through the haze of lust and she presses the attack home.

“Which finger should I wear it on?” With her most innocent expression, she can muster in her current state, she tries the ring on several fingers purposely ignoring a particular finger.

“Maybe this one?” She watches him tense as the ring hovers over her ring finger, and slowly she slips it on, a perfect fit.

“Awww, I don’t think it fits.” She pretends to pout as her hand moves slowly to pull the ring off, when suddenly his hand flies out from under her dress and pins both of her hands above her head, in one swift motion.

“The ring stays on.” Logan looms over her, the fire in his eyes sets her heart aflutter. But this isn’t the place for what she has planned. He lowers himself onto her, capturing her lips with a possessive kiss. She arches into him wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding into his erection. Groaning with pleasure he finally breaks the kiss, and grinds his hips into her, his head tilting back as he pushes hard against her.

Seizing the opportunity, and summoning a small spark of her remaining super strength, she flips them off the sofa. He lands on the floor with a grunt, their positions now reversed, with a well-practiced twist she disentangles from him and flees towards their bedroom.

Her heart pounds in her chest when she hears a lusty growl right behind her. She quickly closes the bedroom door behind her and dives for the small jewelry box on the night stand. The door bursts open, from the sound of it, she is pretty sure the lock is now busted. Just as the box is within reach, she feels his hands slide up her legs. Her own squeal of delight rings through the house when he yanks her back onto the bed, pinning her down with a large warm hand between her shoulders. Feeling his straining erection press up against her rear, she unconsciously raise her butt and push herself back into him.

“Marie...fuck.” She can feel him tense with desire, and his cock is swollen from lust. Calling up another residue of power from within her, she unzips his fly.

“Oh god!” A moan escapes from her lips as his engorged member slides along her sex, coating himself with her essence. It was like this the first time they made love, after dancing around each other for months. She was overwhelmed by his lust then, timid, meek in his presence, still unable to completely comprehend the fact that Logan wanted her that much. That experience might have colored their relationship more than she realized, since she never experienced that part of him again, till now. And she is overwhelmed by him, but she is also far more adept at anticipating his needs.

Sliding her hand down between her legs, finding herself soaking wet from her own need, lightly she strokes her clit and thrusts herself back at him, telling him what she needs. “Oh sugar, please, I want it.”

“Marie...I,” His voice is hoarse and he is struggling to hold himself back. She moans again when his cock spasms between her thighs.

“It’s okay sugar, I want it like this.” One of his hands slides around her, over her own currently stroking herself rapidly. She welcomes his hand and guides it to where she needs it the most, showing him how ready she is for him.

“I want you like this.” Soon as the words leave her mouth, he pushes into her, meeting no resistance.

Gasping in pleasure as he sheath himself in her deep, she clenches around him, “Hurry. Please take me!”

Pinning her beneath him, Logan starts with a rapid pace, slamming roughly into her from behind, using the perfect amount of pressure on her clit, he sends her over the edge in record time, she bites into the arm around her shoulders trying to muffle her scream. He switches his rhythm as she is spasming around him. Pulling her back against his chest, his other hand parts her folds and pinches her clit. She explodes again twice in rapid succession, with strength leaving her limbs, she flops forward, face first into the bed.

“Marie… fuck… almost”

The world is fading around her except the frantic thrusting of her lover pushing into her. She wraps an arm around his head buried into her hair and coos in encouragement, “That's it sugar! Please! Oh God!”

After an eternity she feels him pulse inside her, the indescribable feeling of warmth filling her, and in the distance, a sharp twist of her nipple combine with the feeling of his teeth biting into her shoulder, cuts through the fog of pleasure, sending her exploding over the edge one final time.

* * *

Marie lays in their bed, partly sprawled over her sleeping lover, the ring twinkles between her fingers, in the dawning light. Her plan got a bit sidetracked, but it is definitely something they both needed, and now with both of their edges dulled she can finally finish what she started. Gently one hand creeps down and palms his member, almost immediately it responds to her touch, raising into the air in anticipation.

Moving between Logan's legs, she gives the hardening cock a loving lick from base to tip before engulfing in with her mouth. She smiles inward when he involuntary arches off the bed. A few more long and deep strokes from her expert lips and tongue and he begins to stir.

“Shit darling, this is one hell of an awake up.” His voice is scratchy from sleep, but the lower part of him is already standing at full attention.

The rigid member is freed from her mouth with a loud pop, she smiles at him through hooded eyes, one hand languidly stroking it. “Figure I'd return the favor from yesterday.”

Before he can respond she takes him into her mouth again, deep, and draws a loud moan from him when she swallows around his length. Just as Logan titters on the edge she pulls back, sitting up on her heels, she strokes him with a slow and deliberate rhythm, denying him any release.

“Marie…” He is almost begging, and she knows it's now or never, crawling up him she purposefully rubs his cock between her breast along the way as she draws his left hand to her chest. With a mischievous grin, she licks the ring finger slowly and proceeds to repeat her earlier performance with this new subject.

“God dammit, Marie!” Logan growls at her, eyes gleaming with a frenzied lust, she runs a hand over his chest, nails scraping through the salt and pepper hair there, calming him just enough. The other ring appears before them in a small puff of blue smoke, their eyes lock as the ring descends onto his finger, while simultaneously she slides him inside her. They both groan out in pleasure when he fills her completely. Interlacing their fingers she presses herself against him.

“Mine.” It was just a whisper but for both of them, it is a roar of confirmation.

When she punctuates it with a bite to his neck, he couldn’t hold back any longer, flipping them over with a roar of his own pinning her beneath him with a fierce growl. “Never anyone else.”

Locking her heels around his waist, she pulls him close with a kiss. “You got two hours prove it sugar, then I have to go pick Laura from Soccer Camp.”

Her heart fills with joy at the smile on his face and the words she hasn’t heard in a long time. “The best at what I do darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one, thanks for reading and the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
